memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Athena/Beginnings Part One/Chapter Two
She walks onto the bridge and see it's the same design as the Daedalus class battlecruisers, as she sees the Captain's chair and sat down in it. Comfortable chairs, Anastasia thought to herself as she repositioned herself in the command chair. She looked to her right to see a face of pure beauty, one which Adam fallen in love with many years ago. A woman who was now also her first officer and Adam's superior officer next to the Colonel, so tell me, Major, what’s our first job? She looked into her eyes and smiled. Well, Colonel we're to proceed to New Midway space station and head to the Pegasus Galaxy. To intercept the Wraith supply lines and put a stop to their access to the Milky Way Major Hailey says as she looks at Colonel Dualla. The new Midway space station had only been completed a few years ago, replacing the long-destroyed space station that had once defended the Federation from the Wraith. Some people said that had the station survived, the war might have ended much sooner. With the launch of the Athena somewhat rushed, they still were missing about a quarter of their crewmembers, including their senior operations officer. Very well she replied, leaning back in her chair. Hail the Hephaestus Base. Channel open a Ensign stated from her forward position at ops, left of the tactical station between the main viewer. This is Lieutenant Colonel Anastasia Dualla aboard the Athena she began. We request permission to depart. Permission granted, Colonel. Take her out at your leisure. There was a pause for a moment. "I know this might sound odd to you, but…take care of her for us, will you? we’ve grown quite attached to the little hatchling. Anastasia smiles and responds don’t worry…we’ll keep her in one piece, one way or another. "I’ll hold you to that, Colonel… Hephaestus Base out. Anastasia nodded her promise to them one more time before she focused on leaving. All right, everyone. Let’s get this beast moving. Bridge to engineering, bring main power to full. Aye, sir, Commander Hoshi replied. Warp reactors Alpha and Beta are online and producing nominal power. Fusion reactors are all functioning properly. We are ready! Colonel Dualla smiled again and ordered, helm, activate thrusters and place them at station keeping. Thrusters online, Lieutenant Mitchell reported. A moment later, he confirmed, and are at station keeping. Release docking clamps and umbilical Major Hailey ordered. Umbilical retracting the Ensign at the ops console replied. Docking clamps…released. Let’s take this slowly she said. aft thrusters ahead sixty KPH. Aye, sir Lieutenant Mitchell replied. With only a moment of hesitation, she finally ordered, engage. With that order, the newest of Starfleet’s magnificent ships began its journey. She watched as the ship slid past the outer doors of the DCF, marveling at just how smoothly the thrusters pushed them. As a pilot herself, she recognized that some ships jutted forward quickly when thrusters were activated. Even though inertial dampers compensated and no one ever felt it, she knew how to recognize it by sight. The Athena, probably due largely to its great mass, accelerated smoothly. Within moments, the ship found herself in open space, with only the stars between her and her destination. Course laid in for the intergalactic void James confidently reported. Very well, Lieutenant. Let’s give her some breathing room. Engage at maximum slipstream!" Mr. Mitchell inputs the command into the helm. And the Athena's hull surges with energy and opens a slipstream corridor and enters it. Colonel’s log,stardate 52157.2. Starfleet’s mission has always been one of peace and exploration. For centuries, we have explored the great unknown, the ‘final frontier,’ as well as ourselves. We’ve expanded our knowledge of not only the universe, but also of ourselves. We have also defended our beliefs, and have time and again prevailed, The Athena is a living extension of that mission! We will continue the journeys humanity has just begun. We will seek out new life and new civilizations. And, just like every other Federation starship before her, the Athena will boldly go…where no one has gone before! All I ask for is a tall ship, and a star to steer her by… On the bridge the crew are all at their stations just working on their tasks as Major Hailey is sitting in the Captain's chair. I can’t believe how comfortable this chair is! Elizabeth thought to herself. No wonder Anastasia was reluctant to give command over to me. Elizabeth looks around the bridge and thinking of how much this bridge is different from the Daedalus class ships, as she's handed a padd from a ensign and she hands it back to her. Uh, Major I'm picking a distress call from a planet in the Pegasus Galaxy it was bounced off the MIDAS array on Earth, it's from a planet that Colonel Sheppard and his team visited once before, their reporting an unknown force attacking them and their trying to get their people into shelters but the unknown force are taking them too fast Lieutenant Valdez says as he looks at his tactical console. Major Hailey looks at the Lieutenant and then pressed the com channel. Colonel Dualla report to the bridge Major Hailey says as she spoke into the com. Colonel Dualla walks onto the bridge as Major Hailey moves to her console. Report? Colonel Dualla asked as she turns to Major Hailey. She looks at her. We've got a report from a planet being attacked by an unknown force is attacking M7G-677, and we're the only ship in the area Major Hailey says as she looks at Colonel Dualla. Then Lieutenant Mitchell turns to Colonel Dualla. Colonel we're approaching the intergalactic void Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at Colonel Dualla. She turns to him. Drop us out of slipstream Lieutenant nice and easy this ship is still new Colonel Dualla says as she looks at Mr. Mitchell. He inputs the commands into the helm. The slipstream corridor opens and Athena emerges from it and approaches the jumpgate. On the bridge Colonel Dualla is looking out the viewer at the jumpgate. Engaging jumpgate sequence coordinates have been inputted and plotted Mr. Mitchell says as he inputs the command into the helm. The gate activates and the portal opens and the Athena enters it on course for the Pegasus Galaxy. In the briefing room the senior staff are having a meeting about the planet. Who was the last person to visit this planet? Colonel Dualla says as she looks at the other staff members. Major Hailey looks at the padd. Colonel Sheppard's team in 2379 they were just looking for any sign of Wraith tech when they lost power and crashed on the planet they encountered a tribe of kids that had a ZPM powering some sort of technology that had the ability to disable a ship and cause it to crash Major Hailey says as she looks at the other staff members as she's showing the planet on the screen. Colonel Dualla looks at them. All right we're going in at red alert and scan the system for any sign of whatever is attacking them Colonel Dualla says as she looks at the staff members. The staff members nod at the Colonel as she finished her speech. Dismissed Colonel Dualla says as she looks at them. The senior staff leaves the briefing room. In sickbay Doctor Harris is looking around the bay when Colonel Dualla walks into the room. Doctor you missed our staff meeting Colonel Dualla says as she looks at her. Julia looks at the Colonel. Look Colonel Dualla yeah ok I've been a senior staff member on board a starship long before you were in Starfleet and well I didn't want to serve on board a Athena class battlecruiser but you hand picked me for this assignment, and I was very comfortable in the Milky Way Galaxy so excuse me but I've got work to do Doctor Harris says harshly to Colonel Dualla. The jumpgate activates and opens and the Athena emerges from it and moves in the system cautiously. On the bridge red lights are flashing as the klaxons sound. Quantum phasers are powered and ready to fire and torpedo launchers are armed and ready to fire on your order Lieutenant Valdez says as he looks at the tactical console. Colonel Dualla is looking at the main viewer looking at the planet as most of it is on fire.